Music Madness
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: (AU). A struggling songwriter named Patrick Winslow finds success when he comes across a trio of singing Smurfs: mischievous leader Hefty, genius Brainy and cute, impressionable Clumsy...
1. Bad Day

**Chapter 1: Bad Day**

It was nearing Christmas in Northampton. The once lust green was blanketed by crystal like snow. The silence was suddenly shattered like glass by three small voices from one of the fir-trees in the middle of the forest.

 _ **"Where is the moment we needed the most,**_  
 _ **You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost,**_  
 _ **They tell me your blue skies fade to grey,**_  
 _ **They tell me your passion's gone away,**_  
 _ **And I don't need no carryin' on."**_

In the tree were three Smurf brothers.

Their names were Hefty who was 187 years old, Brainy 176 years old and Clumsy 154 years old. The three young Smurfs were storing some smurfberries in the tree for winter.

Clumsy passed the berries they had collected to Brainy, who passed them to Hefty, who pushed them into the tree where they lived.

As they were working hard the were singing to try and pass the boring time. Hefty was singing the words while Clumsy and Brainy were providing the beat in a Capella style.

 _ **'Cause you had a bad day,**_  
 _ **You're taking one down,**_  
 _ **You sing a sad song just to turn it around,**_  
 _ **You say you don't know,**_  
 _ **You tell me don't lie,**_  
 _ **You work at a smile and you go for a ride,**_  
 _ **You had a bad day,**_  
 _ **The camera don't lie,**_  
 _ **You're coming back down and you really don't mind,**_  
 _ **You had a bad day,**_  
 _ **You had a bad day.**_

Hefty suddenly stopped taking berries from Brainy as he pushed to get the berries into the stuffed tree trunk.

"It's going. It's going." He grunted as he pushed. Suddenly the berries fell through the trunk and out another whole.

"And it's gone." Brainy sighed as he and Clumsy watched the berries fall into the snow below.

"Whatever!" Hefty growled in annoyance.

"Maybe we should smurf a break." Clumsy suggested innocently. Suddenly Hefty popped up out of the hole next to his youngest brother.

"That's it! I can't smurf this anymore! I can't! I give up!" He shouted angrily as he joined Brainy on his branch. Brainy rolled his eyes as he had heard this same rant for nearly 100 years.

"I'm sick of struggling for survival. Competing with gophers and chipmunks and that loser sparrow who always smurfs our smurfberries. And I'm especially sick of this stupid, stupid tree!" He shouted before kicking the tree trunk hard.

Suddenly the tree started to shake violently.

"Whoa! What's smurfing on?!" Brainy gasped once the shaking stopped.

"Maybe its an earthquake." Hefty suggested nervously.

"Guys, I think he made it angry!" Clumsy whimpered as he joined them on the branch. The tree started to shake again and the three Smurfs tried to climb into their tree home.

They managed to get inside just before the tree fell down.

Two humans had been the ones to cut their tree down. They loaded the tree into a large pickup truck and covered it with a large orange net. As the truck drove out of the forest Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy quietly huddled in their tree, thinking the shaking was just an earthquake...

* * *

In New York City Patrick Winslow was in his apartment, slumped over a keyboard and snoring loudly. That is until his hand slipped and fell onto some of the keys.

The loud noise caused poor Patrick to shoot up from his slumber in shock.

"I'm awake! I'm up..." He yawned before looking at his watch and his eyes widened. "...and I'm late!" He exclaimed before running out to room to get ready for work.

After getting ready he ran back into his music room and grabbed a CD.

"Demo...Patrick Winslow." He muttered as he wrote on the CD and put it in his bag. He ran out his apartment but froze and smiled.

"Grace!" He grinned as the woman in the apartment across from him came out into the hallway.

"Patrick, hey." She smiled softly.

"How's it going? I haven't seen you since... well, since you said you never wanted to see me again." He chuckled.

"So I guess it worked." She smiled.

"Yeah, what a fun day that was." He grinned.

"Let me guess, you're late for something again; same old Patrick." Grace chuckled slightly.

"Not following you." He said in confusion.

"You know, the guy who's always fooling around, who can't handle a serious relationship." She reminded him.

"That was the old Patrick. How about we get together and talk about the new Patrick tomorrow night at my place around 7?" He asked. But Grace didn't get the chance to protest.

"Great, you look go Grace!" Patrick called as he ran down to hallway to the stairs...

* * *

Patrick quickly called a cab when he got out to the street.

It took him nearly half an hour but he finally made it to the HQ of the biggest music company in america, Jett Records. When he got inside he saw some men decorating the newer and bigger Christmas tree in the lobby.

He took a seat and waited to be called.

In the tree the men were decorating Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy finally gathered enough courage to look outside their tree.

"Where are we?" Brainy asked as they poked their heads out the hole.

"Well, I think they remodelled our forest. I like it. Stylish, yet functional." Hefty grinned.

"Where did the mountains go?" Clumsy asked in confusion. Brainy rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Smurf me a break, we're in a human building Clumsy." He glared.

Just then a nice looking woman suddenly stepped into the lobby.

This was Odile Anjelou. She was the CEO and chairwoman of Jett Records.

"Patrick." She smiled with a French accent.

"Hey Odile." Patrick smiled back as he followed her out the lobby and to her office on the top floor...

* * *

Once they were inside her office she played the CD that Patrick had given her. When the song was over she sighed.

"Let's talk about your song Patrick; the song is pathetic Patrick." She said bluntly.

"What?" Patrick asked in shock.

"Your song? It's awful. I hate it. Who's gonna sing it? Justin Bieber, Katy Perry? Not a chance. I need something new. I need something fresh." She exclaimed at him.

"That is new." Patrick argued.

"The next big thing. Listen to me Patrick, there is no sense in writing songs that no one is ever, ever going to sing." She explained. "I want you to give me what I want, not what I ask for." She added.

Patrick sighed in defeat.

"Here, these are too fat for me too eat." She said and handed him a large basket full of muffins, scones and pastries before pushing him out her office and slamming the door...

* * *

Back in the lobby Clumsy, Brainy and Hefty agreed that it was too dangerous to stay in the tree.

They had gathered some of their few possessions that had survived the move along with any smurfberries that were still in the tree. Brainy had taken some books and Clumsy had packed three of his many rocks.

Hefty told them that he wasn't taking anything with him.

Unbeknown to them however, he had secretly taken an old crumpled up picture with him.

"Out of the way slowpokes." Hefty said as he pushed passed his brothers down the tree.

"Hefty, slow down!" Brainy glared.

"Move your smurf, Clumsy. You stepped on my tail." Hefty glared at his youngest brother. When they made it to the ground they saw their way out. "Last one to the door is a rotten smurfberry!" He laughed and ran for the door with Brainy and Clumsy close behind.

However the three Smurfs were quickly stranded in the middle of the lobby, surrounded by giant feet.

"Okay, this wasn't my best idea." Hefty admitted.

"Look out!" Brainy suddenly cried and the three Smurfs moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed by a man's foot.

"Maniac!" Hefty shouted after him, but the human didn't seem to hear him. Suddenly a large dog noticed them and started barking at them, scaring them badly.

"Back to tree! Back to tree!" Clumsy cried, but on their way back they saw a baby stroller heading their way.

"Back to the dog! Back to the dog!" Hefty shouted and pulled his brothers along.

"Basket! Three o'clock!" Brainy exclaimed when he saw a man with a basket heading for the door. The three Smurfs ran as fast as they could to the safety of the basket.

Hefty and Brainy managed to jumped into the basket but Clumsy was falling behind.

"Guys, wait for me. Wait up. I'm not as fast as you, you know!" He panted. Hefty grabbed Brainy's ankles and the smart Smurf hung over the edge of the basket, trying to reach for his little brother.

"Jump. You've gotta really want it." Hefty encourage.

"I can't hang like this all day. Will you jump already?" Brainy glared. Clumsy jumped forward and Brainy grabbed his wrists. They pulled Clumsy into the basket and practically fainted in relief as the man walked out of the building.

It was Patrick who was carry the basket...


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

When he got home that evening Patrick didn't know what to do now he didn't have a job. He threw the basket Odile had given him in the trash and lay down on his coach to watch some TV.

"Gross. Is this his house?" Clumsy asked.

"No Clumsy. It's his garbage can." Brainy corrected. After quietly climbing out of the trash can the three brothers started to explore the kitchen.

"Come on, baby. Come to papa!" Hefty grunted as he pushed the cupboard open.

"Hello, gorgeous." He grinned when they saw stacks of food.

From the other room, Patrick frowned when he thought he heard something. But when it was silent he shrugged it off to his imagination playing tricks on him and continued watching TV.

"We've hit the mother lode." Brainy grinned.

"This is the smurfiest day of my life." Clumsy smiled as he munched into some candy.

"Eureka! I found the cheese balls." Hefty said as he pushed over a packet of cheese ball, causing it's content to pour out.

"Hefty, what are you doing? Don't make a mess." Brainy panicked as he pulled a bowl under the falling cheese balls.

"Cannonball." Hefty called before jumping into the bowl full of cheese balls.

Now Patrick was sure he had heard something and he sat up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Quick, hide!" Brainy gasped and they all climbed into the cupboard and pulled in shut. When Patrick walked into the kitchen he noticed the bowl full of cheese balls on the counter.

"Did I put these here?" He asked out loud.

Thinking he had just forgotten he had put them out he put them to one side and went to see what he could have for dinner tonight. But when he opened the cupboard he froze.

Brainy, Hefty and Clumsy gasped in terror and froze, staring at him.

Patrick's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He screamed.

"Charge, Smurfs, charge!" Hefty shouted.

He jumped out of the box and clung to Patrick's shirt. Clumsy and Brainy quickly followed their older brother. Patrick shouted and yelped as he fell onto his back.

"Out of the way, big guy!" Hefty said and jumped over the human's head.

They scattered around the house, looking for a way out. Brainy looked over his shoulder and saw Patrick come towards them with a red umbrella.

"Look out guys!" He called.

"Get out of here!" Patrick shouted weakly, swinging his 'weapon'.

Hefty and Brainy jumped away just as the man hit a vase and knocked it to the ground. Brainy yelped as he tumbled to the coffee table and Patrick spun around and ended up sitting on the couch.

"Too much aggression!" Brainy screamed as he dodged Patrick's attacks.

"Go back to the sewers!" Patrick cried, slamming his umbrella on the table like a Whack-A-Smurf and narrowly missing Brainy as he rolled away.

Hefty, meanwhile, had jumped over to a tall metal pole with a light on top and climbed to the top.

"Kiss my smurf!" He taunted, jumping away as Patrick swung the red umbrella towards him. "You Smurfs find a way out of here!" He called as he jumped onto Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick panicked and tried to hit Hefty off him.

Hefty jumped around Patrick's shoulders, laughing. "Over here!" Brainy called, waving the rest of him to follow into the hallway.

"Had enough?" Hefty laughed as he climbed to Patrick's head.

Patrick started hitting himself with the umbrella, trying to hit Hefty. He jumped to the safety of the couch as Patrick accidentally hit himself hard in the face with his own weapon and tripped over a cubical cushion, hitting his head against the floor.

He was unconscious...

* * *

"He's been out for quite a while." Brainy said. It had been almost three hours since Patrick had knocked himself out and the three Smurfs were starting to get really worried.

"You guys, he's smurfed!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"Nosmurf panic! Quick, wipe everything down. I'll need three garbage bags, a shovel, some disinfectant, some latex gloves and oregano, go!" Hefty ordered them.

Brainy rolled his eyes.

"Hold your smurf, Sherlock. He's coming to." He said and they quietly watched Patrick.

"I must be hearing things." Patrick groaned as he came too. When he opened his eyes he saw Clumsy, Brainy and Hefty sitting on his chest with confused and worried faces. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Get back you little blue imps!" He shouted and climbed up to his feet.

"Hey! Watch it, genius. We are Smurfs, not imps, Smurfs." Hefty glared at him.

Patrick backed up a little before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breathes.

"This is not happening. I am not talking to three little blue people in my kitchen. I am not talking to three little blue people in my kitchen." He muttered in fear.

"So how's that smurfing for you, Patrick?" Hefty asked with a smirk.

Patrick gasped and opened his eyes. He saw the three Smurfs standing on the counter next to him, giving him confused and bored looks.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asked fearfully.

"We smurfed your mail, by accident." Hefty replied as he and the others examined some kitchen utensils.

"You really ought to pay that utility bill, Patrick. Have you ever heard of a credit rating?" Brainy asked a shocked Patrick.

"What's this thing do?" Clumsy asked before turning on the blender.

"Hey turn that off!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Sorry about that Patrick. We think that the stork dropped him when he was smurfed." Brainy said. Patrick could only stare at them in a mixture of disbelief, wonder and fear.

"Hey Patrick, do all you humans have giant houses that smell like sweaty socks? Patrick likes to wear dirty underwear with little hairs." Hefty laughed at the human.

"We're smurfing off on the wrong foot. Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Brainy, the smart one and he's Hefty." Brainy said before Hefty pushed in.

"The awesomest one." He grinned.

"And I'm Clumsy." He smiled innocently.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Now get out of my house." Patrick glared.

"But we're talking blue people." Clumsy said, thinking that Patrick liked the idea because he kept saying it.

"Which makes me want you out of my house that much more. It's creepy. Unnatural. Somewhat evil." Patrick growled.

"You know, I kind of liked him a lot better when he was unconscious." Hefty said to Brainy.

Suddenly Patrick grabbed an old bag and trapped the three unsuspecting Smurfs with it.

"Gotcha!" He grinned. He quickly ran towards the fire-escape and tossed the smurfs out into the rain.

"Don't do this, Patrick! We can gnaw right through this window!" Hefty shouted as Patrick slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains closed...


End file.
